


Waking up the building

by rowanismybae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: For the first time in his life, Rowan felt happy for his Monday off at the Company. And for the first time, he was happy he went to the club with his friends.This was supposed to be just another night at the club with his friends, but when he sees the golden haired beauty, he knows things might get a bit better than he expected.





	Waking up the building

For the first time in his life, Rowan felt happy for his Monday off at the Company. And for the first time, he was happy he went to the club with his friends.

 

As soon as he stepped inside the club, he went with the guys to their VIP seats at a table on the edge of the second floor with a great view of the dance floor. As he sat down, he saw movement, a flash in the middle of the dance floor. He took a sit with a privileged view to it and he saw it again. It was a beautiful golden head and with it, a beautiful female followed the rhythm of the music.

 

She had her eyes closed and whenever the light flashed on her, he could see her dazzling smile and how her body seemed to be part of the music. It was mesmerizing. She was like fire given form.

 

“Yo, Rowan? Are you listening?” Fenrys called.

 

He looked at the man and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry boyo, what did you say?”

 

“Same as usual?” he smirked.

 

Rowan looked down and saw the girl dancing with two other girls not seeming nearly tired.

 

“Yeah. The usual.” He felt his friend pat his back but did not look up.

 

The drink came and he drank it up without looking away from the beauty on the dance floor. When she finally looked like she was about to head to the bar, he stood up and left saying he was getting more of his drink (even though they were served at their table).

 

He found her with the two girls sitting at stools in the bar and he approached the side of the bar and watched them laugh and talk. The blond had a gorgeous blush on her cheeks and chest that he could see through her golden tank top. He had no idea what her friends looked like, and he didn’t care. He ordered and seat.

 

“Yo Ro, we’re heading to the dance floor, you coming?” He heard Fenrys’ voice.

 

“Maybe later.” he smiled to his friend and looked back at the girl; he heard Fenrys say to the guys he was on the hunt.

 

He asked the bartender to serve her another drink on him and when she got it, he saw the waiter tell her who send it and she looked at him. He smiled and lifted his own drink and cocked his head to the side before taking a sip. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

 

After a while, she finished her drink and he stood up and walked towards her. As he approached, he saw the girl shut up and look at him. Her eyes were filled with amusement and something else… lust? Interest?

 

“Wanna dance with me….?” he waited for her to fill the blank with her name and she smirked before answering.

 

“First of all, thanks for the drink. I’m Aelin. And you are?”

 

“Rowan. And you’re welcome,” He offered her his hand and raised a brow. “What about that dance, Aelin?” Oh, he loved the sound of her name in his lips.

 

She bit her lip and took his hand. And they danced together, they talked, and somehow, they ended up in his apartment. Before the door was fully closed and locked, they were already all over each other.

 

The first round didn’t pass the living room; they ended up on the rug. The second one was in the bed. And he just loved the way she said his name, the way she begged him for more, the way she moaned and gasped and flushed… she was perfect and he found out he could live to please her.

 

Of course, she knew how to please him as well. It looked like they’d been together for years! The way they moved, the way they touched and cuddled, laughed and teased. She made him crazy and for the first time ever, he begged to be touched. They were in complete sync.

 

They were laying in bed after sex, both panting and she had her head on his chest and he was playing with her hair with one of his hands while the other draw circles on her arm. She was placing soft kisses on his skin when the intercom buzzed. He glanced over his nightstand and checked the clock: 4 AM. He waited for a few minutes, maybe someone misdialed. It buzzed again. Who could it be at this hour?

 

“Be right back, Fireheart.” And kissed her forehead before leaving the bed.

 

He walked towards the kitchen where it was located and it buzzed another time. He was almost getting angry. He answered it.

 

“Yes?” he said coldly.

 

“Mr. Whitethorn, hello. It’s Ms. Sikora,” Great. He rolled his eyes when he heard the old landlady’s high pitched voice.

 

“Ms. Sikora, what can I do for you?” He asked uninterestedly. He wanted to go back to bed to his gorgeous girl.

 

“Well, hm,” she cleared her throat. “there had been some complaints about noise coming from your apartment, Sir.” She sounded genuinely embarrassed and he almost laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed with his neighbors. He had to listen to all sorts of crap from them and he never complained. And the first time he brought a girl home he had to put up with that shit. Now he was pissed.

 

“They all have to work in few hours and they can’t sleep with her cries and moans.” she cleared her throat again. “Just - uh… can you ask her to keep it down? Or maybe you could, I don’t know, keep your sex skills at bay?”

 

He chuckled. “Look, Ms. Sikora, I get it. I really do. I put up with my neighbor's fights, yells, baby cries, dogs barking, sex and everything else and I never complained once. I found this amazing girl today and I don’t intend to stop pleasing her now. So they’ll have to live with waking up a little bit early. I’ll ask her to try, but if she can’t… there’s nothing I can do. Next time we’ll go to her place. Have a great night Ms. Sikora.” and he hung up before she could say anything else.

 

He turned around and found Aelin leaning against the bedroom door wrapped in the sheets with a smug face.

 

“Next time we’ll go to my place?” she asked taking in his naked body.

 

“Well, since you seem unable to keep quiet, that seems to be the best option,” he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

 

“What about _my_ neighbors?” she asked playfully. He loved to hear that she was up for another date. Or a first date.

 

“They’ll deal with it.” he put a loose strand behind her ear kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

 

“So I was being too loud?” she asked with wide puppy eyes and he nodded. “It’s not my fault that you’re an amazing lover,” she placed her hands on his chest and the sheets pooled at her feet. He took in her beautiful naked body and his started to respond instantly. “Do I have to keep quiet now?” she asked with a pout.

 

His hands slipped down her back and stopped at her rear and he hoisted her up; her legs moving around his hips instantly.

 

“Since they’re already up, what you say about waking up the rest of the building and keep making love until they leave for work?” he said while nipping her earlobe. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned.

 

“Sound great to me. And I’ll have to call work and say I’m sick,” she said sliding her hands over his hair, shoulders, and arms. “Let’s give them something to complain about,” She pushed away so she could see his face and with a raised eyebrow, she asked, “Think you can make it, Buzzard?” Her sultry voice was sinful. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

He bit her bottom lip and she responded grinding against him. “I think so, beautiful.”

 

He moved them to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, but before kissing her again, she said “I want pancakes for breakfast” and he laughed.

 

“Whatever you want Fireheart. And I want a proper date.”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” She pulled him to her in a sloppy kiss and he was invested in making her wake up the whole building.

 

And they succeeded to wake up his whole floor, the one above and the one underneath. They both agreed it was a victory while they ate pancakes and then headed to bed for a great “night” of sleep cuddled against each other.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a song that just kept playing in my head and I had this idea of a fanfic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
